


i don't want to leave you alone

by skeletonfather



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i rlly don't know how to tag these, i showed this to my friends and they started yelling at me, it's fucking kind of sad, my skype group chat is the best, please ignore the title again i don't know how to name these fucking things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonfather/pseuds/skeletonfather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, pudding head." said the tall man.<br/>"What?" asked the shorter man, not looking up from his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't want to leave you alone

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back, back again.

"Hey, pudding head." said the tall man.  
"What?" asked the shorter man, not looking up from his game.  
"Don't cry during my graduation party, okay?" said the tall man while putting his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.  
"I won't. You know I'll be playing games during the whole thing, right?" asked the shorter man.  
"Yeah, I know you will. You've been doing that ever since we were kids." replied the tall man.  
The tall man then gripped onto the shorter man's shoulder, hard.  
"Are you okay?" asked the shorter man, who had turned to look up at the tall man.  
The tall man had tears in his eyes and had a pained look on his face.  
"I'm o-o-okay. Nothing is wrong." stuttered the tall man while taking his hand off the shorter man's shoulder to cover his face.  
The shorter man set down his game and turned around.  
"You're not okay." stated the shorter man.  
Suddenly, the tall man grabbed the shorter man and pulled him into a hug.  
"I just don't want to leave you alone." said the tall man while holding back tears.  
"It's only for one year, and you still can visit me from time to time since you don't plan on going to college right away." said the shorter man.  
The shorter man then hugged back, and laid his head on the tall man's chest.  
"I love you, Kenma." said the tall man.  
"I love you, too, Kuroo." said the shorter man.

**Author's Note:**

> im back, back again, with some more haikyuu!! shit.


End file.
